


Dream High

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Where a place holds memories that gave them wings...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dream High

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - FLIGHT
> 
> So I don't know how I came up with this one with such a prompt!
> 
> The amazing banner is a gift from my friend  
> [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin)

They had done this, a thousand, a million times since they were kids, just sitting on that fence, their heads raised up toward the sky, hand in hand, looking at those winged dinosaurs.

That magical place had been the unintentional witness of so many shared secrets, of so many important memories.

The first time they were six and Magnus’ mother had just died. He had run away from his house, crying out loud and Alec had followed him, grabbing his small hand in his bigger one and bringing him there, telling him, “Every time you’ll miss her, just look up at the sky with me.” And Magnus had done that. 

The next time they were thirteen and Alec had discovered he liked boys and Magnus confessed him he liked boys and girls too. They were so excited thinking about the future waiting out there for them.

Then there had been the day when Alec had come out to his parents, a bad day. Alec felt as if his whole world had crumbled on him, but Magnus took him there and held him in his arms until the sobs stopped and his breathing was steady again.

Next time it was Magnus’ turn to cry. A girl Magnus had been in love with, had cheated on him and had left him alone, wondering if he was worthy of being loved at all, and Alec had gathered all his tears inside his heart and soothed his wounds, telling him how precious and beautiful his soul was.

But in that loving embrace Alec had given to a crying Magnus, he had realized the truest deepest feelings he had for him.

When he hadn’t been answering to Magnus’ calls for days, Magnus had stormed into his room, finding him sobbing into his pillow, and forced him to stand up and follow him.

Then on the same fence, again, with hands entwined and eyes up to the sky, Alec had told Magnus that he had always loved him, and to his surprise, he discovered that Magnus loved him too, and they shared their first kiss.

Then they made love for the first time there in the grass, under the same blue sky, gasps and moans merging with roaring sounds.

When Magnus had to think about a place to ask Alec if he wanted to marry him, he couldn’t think of anything different. He blindfolded him and made him sit on top of their fence, without saying a word, and slid an engagement ring on his trembling finger, watching the tears soaking the fabric in happiness.

Today, they were sitting there again, one of their hands entwined, the other holding tight a little soft hand each, four silhouettes standing out against the twilight sky.

“Dad?” Max asked Alec, “Why is this place so special to you two?”

Alec looked at their sons, then at Magnus, with so much love in his eyes that Magnus shivered.

“Because our lives took flight when we met each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
